


Wildest of Dreams

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dragon!Changbin, Dryad!Jisung, Fluff, Gorgon!Jeongin, Griffin!Chan, M/M, Naiad!Minho, Phoenix!Woojin, Sea Serpent!Felix, Siren!Seungmin, Wyvern!Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: Long story short, he fucked up, and now they are trying to kill him. Pain runs up Changbin’s spine when he feels a pair of thorn sharp claws slam into his back, gripping into his skin and making him cry out in agony. He can already feel the blood running down his back, and soaking up into his clothes, the sticky substance making his formally nice chiton stick to his back.Changbin is an outcast, in need of help. Luckily a group of stray outcasts just like himself find him, and take him in as one of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin sits on a large tree branch, agitated as hell. Smoke rises up off of his fiery orange and red wings, threatening to burst into flames at any second. He’s a Phoenix, born and raised. But one day while he was just taking a nice flight on a warm spring day, he ran into a certain goddess by the name of Aphrodite, who decided that he was such a beautiful bird, that he should have a human form! Great idea right? No. He was shunned out of his family, and out of Phoenix’s as a whole. Now he’s forced to live in this stupid human body for the rest of his immortal life. More smoke starts to rise off his wings at the thought, getting dangerously close to catching fire. Woojin breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself down before the tree he is sitting in catches on fire.   
“At least you still have wings…” He tries to reassure himself, letting out a big sigh as he props his chin up on his knees. Getting used to flying and living in his new form has taken years, and he still doesn’t have the hang of it, its a lot of extra weight to carry around. Woojin sighs, looking off into the distance. He’s just going to have to deal with it, forever.

“I don’t understand!” Chan exclaims, his wing feathers ruffling in annoyance.  
“Why can’t I talk to that kind Satyr?” His father shakes his head, obviously disappointed in his son.  
“Because Chan, we are of a higher rank. We don’t associate with those who are lower class.” Chan looks at his dad in disbelief, that's horrible!  
“I think that's dumb!”   
“Christopher!” His mother gasps at the sudden rude behavior. Chan is only ten years old at the moment, and he has always had a way of breaking the rules. He loved to play with every mythical creature or human he met. But his parents repeatedly told him, griffins do not get associated with people who are lower than them. Which Chan thinks is totally unfair.   
“I just want to talk to him. He’s really sweet, and he was teaching me how to play his reed pipe-“  
“Christopher, this is the last time I warn you.” His father interrupts. His voice almost sounds like a low growl, and it makes Chan whimper in fear.  
“Stay away from anyone who is not a Griffin, stay in the tree, or the consequences will be dire. Understood?” Chan doesn’t answer, his face just forms a pout as his eyes start to tear up. He runs out of the room quickly, his face pressed against his hands as he starts to sob. He just wants to be friendly, is that too much to ask for? Yes, apparently it is. Chan’s wings aren’t fully developed yet, baby feathers still lining the borders, waiting to fall off and grow into feathers made for lifting you into the sky. His horns perched on top of his head are also still small, barely showing themselves out of Chan’s curly blonde hair. He wishes he could fly away, fly far away from this wretched place. But he would just have to wait until he could. The griffins colony are found far up in the tallest trees, their houses are large and expensive, full of treasures and gold. People would call him blessed to be a part of such a high and powerful community. But Chan doesn’t want power, or to be held at a high rank. He just wants to be helpful to anyone he can, and use his abilities for the good of others.

Minho sits by the shore, letting the calm waves of the ocean wrap around his ankles, before disappearing back into the comfort of the water. Minho would like to think as himself as the waves upon the beach. Always trying to escape the confines of the ocean, but always slowly being dragged back in. He hates water. Well, its fun, for a time. But when you have to be in it 24/7, it gets boring. The land is exceedingly more interesting and inviting. But the sucky thing is Minho kind of needs the water to survive. It's his life source.   
“Why was I born as a Naiad?” He sighs, burying his webbed feet deeper into the sand. It's unfair. Minho looks behind him, finding all the Dryads dancing and picking flowers in the forest, directly behind his ocean. They look so happy, singing songs while enjoying the spring weather. While Minho is chained to the cold waters that keep dragging him back in, over, and over again. One day he’ll find a way out, find a way to escape from this horrid beach.

Hyunjin limps back to his pack, tired and hungry. Getting back to his pack is taking longer than it should, not only did he have to shift into his human form, he has an injury that is excruciatingly painful. He has been limping like this for two hours now, trying to get away from his attackers. Some humans had caught him alone, so they had tried to hunt him down. Dragon skin itself is very valuable, but Wyvern skin is even more so. Hyunjin is a young Wyvern, only fourteen, so he doesn’t have the ability to breathe fire quite yet, that's something that is developed at sixteen. He did his best to fight back against the humans, but there were so many of them, that they overpowered him. Hyunjin knows that his wing is damaged, but he has yet to see how damaged it really is. When he thinks he has lost his attackers, he scurries up a tree, balancing on one of the branches. Once he is settled, that's when the real pain sets in. Searing pain shoots up the right side of his wing, making him hiss out. Now that the adrenaline is gone, he can feel everything clearly. He looks over at the wing, wanting to examine it more closely, see if there was anything he could do to stop the pain. When he turns his head, he nearly sobs, looking at the wing in horror. It's broken in multiple places, bending in an unnatural shape. Its torn along the bottom, some of the tears even reaching the top of the wing. Its also scorched in multiple places from torches the mob was carrying. Hyunjin sobs, burying his face into his knees as he wraps his one good wing around his body. A Wyverns’ greatest pride is their wings, its what they use to walk, fly, hunt, and show off their rank. Losing one could be enough to be banished from the pack. Hyunjin curls up on himself, crying quietly as he tries to accept his fate.

Jisung hides behind a tree, trying to get some alone time. He could not be left alone for more than one second. Don’t get him wrong, Jisung loves to talk, and get to know people better. Just not his people, Dryads. They are obnoxious, full of themselves, bastards. There are only a few of them that aren’t snobby as hell. Jisung hears footsteps, followed by two girls giggling together. Jisung immediately panics, molding into the tree behind him. The girls walk right by, talking loud,  
“Where did that cute Dryad go?!” One of the girls complains,  
“I don’t know. He was so cute though!” Jisung internally groans. He hates it here. He needs to get out. When the two have their backs turned to him, he takes his chance. He un-molds himself from the tree, sprinting as fast as he can through the forest. He hears the girls shouting behind him, but he doesn’t stop. He runs, and runs, trying to get as far away as possible. 

Felix swims back into the deep ocean, starting to get bored again. His thrill from taking down some sailors who had crossed over his territory is starting to pull away, replacing into his ever lasting boredom. No friends are there to keep him entertained, no naiads ever come say hi to him… Its just him, always alone in the vastness of the sea. Not even Poseidon, the man that made him, ever says hello. Like yeah, he’s a busy man, but like, just one hello?! Not even one in his hundred years of living?! Felix sighs, whatever. Maybe he can befriend one of the sailors by going into human form, but they would probably just jump overboard or kill poor Felix while he is in his most vulnerable state. Guess he’ll just do what he usually does to stay entertained, keep the sailors alive for an hour or two as they try to escape his confines, until they eventually die. How boring. With a flick of his tail, Felix swims deeper into the ocean, waiting for his next attack.

“Fucking disgrace.” Seungmin curls up on himself, tears running down his cheeks. The people spat on him, leaving him all alone of the side of a dirt path. They laughed as they left, making Seungmin cry even more. He really was a disgrace to his kind. What kind of Siren is mute? That literally defeats the whole purpose of their very being. They are meant to have soothing, honey-like vocals, pleasing to anyone who listened. Seungmin can’t even speak, so he was disowned by his family, pushed out of their lives, left to defend himself. A Siren's main defense is to lure their attacker away with their voice, entrancing them, or making them fall asleep. But Seungmin can’t do those things, so he is left to survive the hard way. Fighting physically just to stay alive. Someone, please rescue me, he thinks to himself, lying down on the dirt road in defeat.

Jeongin sits down in defeat, trying to collect himself before he completely breaks down. He is hiding in a cave, trying to escape the crowds. People like him, half breeds, are frowned upon, and disgraced. Jeongin is a Gorgon half breed, his mother a Gorgon, his father a human. So he is stuck in the middle between monster and human. He doesn’t have the hair of serpents that a normal Gorgon would, he can’t turn people to stone… Instead, he has a pale complexion, with gray, snake-like eyes that dart back and forth. He has sharp nails, pointy ears, fangs, but that's about where it ends. He’s the monster, without any of the magic. He can’t be seen in public, because now mobs know that he’s a useless Gorgon, and could hunt him down easily. So he is forced to lurk in caves, and in the shadows. Always present, but never seen.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots has changed and been added for those who read the earlier version of the story,

Changbin growls, its a low, throaty sound resonating from deep inside his chest, but its no good. His attempt at scaring his attackers off does nothing. Harpies swoop at him from all angles, clawing and beating him up. The poor dragon, who is usually strong and dominating, is no match for the twenty bird hybrids that are attacking him with ruthlessly. All he can see is flashes of red and brown, obscuring his vision and hitting him at every turn he makes. How did he get in this situation you may ask? Well, he was already running away from his pack, trying not to be ripped to shreds, and he actually managed to lose them in the thick forest. But then! He just happens to stumble upon a group of nesting Harpies! Long story short, he fucked up, and now they are trying to kill him. Pain runs up Changbin’s spine when he feels a pair of thorn sharp claws slam into his back, gripping into his skin and making him cry out in agony. He can already feel the blood running down his back, and soaking up into his clothes, the sticky substance making his formally nice chiton stick to his back. Changbin is forced to stay in his human form as the Harpies attack him, not having the strength to switch over to his dragon. There's also no way to escape by flying, seeing the Harpies could just take him out of the sky. He made the mistake of trying to do that, which just ended up in them knocking him out of the sky, and him severely damaging his left wing as he crashes landed. Advice, don’t use your wings to break your fall, it doesn’t work. Changbin’s only defense now is to curl up into a small ball on the floor, trying to use his large, not as strong as they once were, wings to cover his body so the Harpies couldn’t get to him. But the sneaky bastards just settle down next to Changbin, some even landing on top of him, prying his wings open so they could get to what was inside. They twist his right wing at a weird angle, making Changbin drop his defense from the unbearable pain. He screams and thrashes, trying his best to get them off, but to no avail. Harpies are ruthless creatures, with no sympathy, they just take what they want. They tear his skin apart, pinning his wings down, agonizing pain scorching all areas of his skin. Everything starts to go blurry, mind hazy, never in his life did he think this was how he was going to go out. By a group of fucking Harpies. He hears a distant yelling, flashing of red and orange, a weird searing heat, along with flapping of rusty colored wings, but he can’t think straight, so he lets his head roll to the side, unconsciousness taking him over.

“Hey,” Someone whispers, shaking Changbin slightly. Changbin groans, rolling onto his side, snuggling deeper into the soft bed he is laying on.  
“Sorry for disturbing you, but I need you to wake up real quick.” The voice speaking is soft, kind, and welcoming, enough to make Changbin open an eye to see who it was. Who the fuck dares wake him up?! Changbin looks up, finding another creature looking over him. Wait a second- Changbin goes into defense mode immediately, hopping into a crouching position, hissing at his attacker, not again, this can’t be happening again. His burst of adrenaline is quickly cut off, a searing pain shooting through his abdomen, making him crumple back onto the bed. Oh. That's right. He was torn to shreds not too long ago.  
“Whoa,” The other person catches him quickly, preventing him from landing on his already damaged wing.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Changbin hisses, getting the other creature off. Scare him? The other immediately let's go, but stays in his same position, only a few feet away from the dragon. Why isn’t he running away? Doesn’t he know how dangerous Dragon’s are? If he wasn’t so injured, he could’ve gone into his full dragon form, and burnt the other to a crisp. It's only then, that Changbin actually takes in the person in front of him. Holy spawn of Aphrodite. He has natural soft blonde curls that land perfectly on his forehead, not to mention the magnificent horns that curl up from the top of his head, that look like they have been carved from pure gold found on Mount Olympus. He looks closer, everything about this creature seems to be made of gold. His shining iris’s, with gold specs of dust dancing off his eyelids, with a just as gold strip running down his bottom lip, this man’s a Griffin. A Griffin?! What the hell is a Griffin doing in the same room as him? The Griffin notices Changbin staring in awe, he laughs slightly. Changbin growls at the sudden show of emotion, nobody dares laugh at a Dragon!  
“I’m sorry, truly.” The man apologizes,  
“I’m here to help you. My friend and I found you being attacked by a group of Harpies. Those bastards were beating you up pretty bad.” Pain immediately crawls up Changbin’s spine, going straight to his wings. Memories of red and brown feathers surrounding him, claws tearing his skin apart as he falls helpless against the forest floor. He has bandages wrapped all along his torso, left shoulder, and has a left ankle brace. That was from when he tripped over a stump when running away from the hybrids, twisting his ankle. A dumb way to injure yourself. He feels something on his left cheek, so he lifts his hand to graze his fingers against it. Some sort of bandaid, but stronger.  
“We gave you stitches, the cuts on your face were extremely deep.” Changbin tries to spread his wings to show he’s the bigger creature, that he’s a Dragon, they shouldn’t touch him without permission, only to find that one of them won’t move. His left wing. He spins his head around quickly, looking at the disabled limb. It's bound up in some sort of cast, effectively keeping it closed.   
“Ah, sorry about that. We were able to fix your right wing, it just needed to be popped back into place. But your left wing is unfortunately broken.“  
”Get it off,” Changbin hisses immediately, trying to do it himself, but only ending up cradling his fractured arm at the sudden sharp movement. The Griffin frowns, giving the other a worried look. He still doesn’t know why there is a Griffin in the same room as him, helping him. Is this a dream? You see, Griffins don’t help people. They are a proud species that hang higher than everyone else, located in a special forest near Mount Olympus. A forest full of every precious metal you could think of. They are the gods' creatures, guardians of riches and wealth, never associating with anyone that's not a god or another Griffin unless they are going into battle. So the fact that there is one in the same room as him, is confusing him to his wit's end. Unless a god has sent him to take him down…  
“You need to keep it on,” The Griffin sighs,  
“It's going to help you heal,” Changbin snarls, pushing himself off the bed, trying to ignore the screaming pain that's crawling all over his body, protesting his movements.   
“Listen here,” He starts, pointing a clawed finger at the other, dangerously close to his throat. But the Griffin doesn’t even flinch, he holds his ground.  
“I don’t know what you're up to, or why you’re being so nice, but I need to get out of here. Or else you are in major trouble. I need my wings to get me out.”   
“You won’t last more than five seconds in the air in this state, Dragon boy. You need to rest.” Changbin shakes his head, trying to push his way past the Griffin. Dragon boy? How dare this creature insult him! Changbin looks up at the other, then realizes that he is probably no match for the Griffin, especially when he is this injured. Griffins are powerful creatures, made to protect the gods. But Changbin has never seen one in person until now, so he is surprised when the other stands up from the bed. He is taller than Changbin and much more broad. He isn’t even that much taller, but his large horns and towering feathery wings make him seem much bigger than he really is.  
“You need to rest.”  
“Move,” Changbin demands, trying to stand up straight without hurting himself more, resulting in him standing in an awkward position that's not very threatening. When the Griffin doesn’t move, Changbin crouches, getting ready to pounce on the other. He needs to get out, he can’t stay here, it's too dangerous. He springs, claws extended. But the other intercepts easily, Changbin’s not really intimidating in his crippled state. The Griffin just wraps an arm around his waist, walking him back to the bed while placing two fingers to his forehead. It happens so fast, that Changbin doesn’t even get a chance to react.   
“Sleep.” The Griffin says in such a commanding tone, that all the Dragon can do is listen, falling backward onto the bed, sudden heavy eyelids closing.

 

— “Thank you for coming out with me,” Chan smiles, moving his arm to wrap around the other's waist. Woojin just laughs, laying his head down on the Griffin’s shoulder.  
“Of course I’m coming out with you. I’ll take any chance to get out of the house.” Chan clutches his chest in mocking form of hurt,  
“You mean you didn’t come out to spend time with me?” Woojin chuckles at the behavior of the other, playfully punching the younger in the stomach,  
“Dumbass. Of course, I want to spend time with you.” Chan smiles even wider, the deep dimples that Woojin always loved appearing on his face. They decided to take a break from the cabin, get out of the forest for a little. They’re both creatures of the air, the bird part of both of them is constantly wanting to be in the air, especially Woojin. He was once a full Phoenix, living his best life, but than Aphrodite stumbled across him and gave him a so-called, ‘blessing’ where she turned him half human, which resulted in him being exiled from his colony. Woojin struggled by himself for years upon years, trying to get used to living in his new body. When he felt like giving up on his cursed body, he ran into Chan. The Griffin was also completely alone, had run away from his family, so he took the Phoenix under his wing, and taught him how to function in his human body. They ended up falling in love over the years, resulting in them getting married to each other for all their immortal lives. They were the start of their small family, over time, they found more strays like them who were either injured, lonely, or just different from their kind, and needed a place to stay. Chan’s insides warm up at the thought because he ran into Woojin, he was able to start the small family that he loved so dearly. Woojin snuggles deeper into the other's side, enjoying his husband’s warmth, along with the warmth of the sun shining down on them. It was such a perfect day. Too perfect. Chan suddenly stops abruptly, making Woojin stumble a bit.  
“What was that for?” He complains, going to glare at the Griffin, but the look on the others face is dripping with worry.  
“Chan?” He asks softly, but there's no reply.  
“Chan!” He asks again.  
“Someones in danger,” He says quickly, spreading his wings out. Chan’s hybrid mix with a lion as well as an eagle gives him extremely sharp senses, he can sense things from miles away, so Woojin believes him. The Griffin is not one to leave anyone in danger, so the older knows they are going to find whoever was in trouble. Chan immediately takes to the skies, large wings lifting off the ground, Woojin follows him closely. The two of them are pretty close in size when it comes to wingspan, Chan’s just slightly bigger, so Woojin can keep up with him just fine. They fly around in the sky, the Phoenix following the others lead, not being able to detect any signals of distress from anyone yet. Chan looked extremely worried back there, so the person has got to be getting it pretty bad. Suddenly, a wave of distress washes over Woojin, along with some else… Birds. Other birds. But they aren’t normal fowls of the air, Woojin knows these creatures all too well, as he used to pester him 24/7. Chan opens his wings fully, letting the air drag him backward so he is side by side with the Phoenix.  
“Woojin, Harpies.” The other nods. He knows.  
“Do you think you can scare them off?” He nods once again, yes, he can. Both him and Chan know exactly how he’s going to do it. They can now see a flurry of rusty colored wings and, holy shit, how did this guy manage to anger that many harpies. There's got to be at least sixty of them, and it's obvious that they are all crowding something in the middle of them. Chan looks back at his husband one last time, before starting to dive bomb towards the hybrids. Woojin follows, getting ready to save whatever creature or human they were massacring. Those ruthless bastards. Chan swoops down to a clearing that's downwind of the Harpies so they don’t sense him, waiting till Woojin can get them to fly off. Once the Griffin has landed gracefully, Woojin sees that as a sign to go in. He focuses on his burning anger towards the hybrids, years of anguish and hurt from the creatures building up inside of him. He then wills the fiery anger to spread all throughout him, until he can feel hot smoke curling off his wings into the sky, almost there. Woojin is circling over the top of the hybrids, like a vulture looming over its prey. He can’t go down there until he’s ready, for fear of being torn to shreds himself. He’s exceedingly surprised the Harpies haven’t spotted him yet. Woojin focuses more, he’s so close, but he’s a bit out of practice. He hasn’t actually needed to catch fire in years.  
“For fuck's sake,” He growls at himself, why can’t he just be a normal Phoenix and light up for once?!  
“Just fucking catch fire!” The shrill of anger and frustration that courses through him seem to do the trick. Woojin feels flames engulf his back and wings, a sudden power surging through his body. Fuck yeah. That's when he finally swoops down, taking the Harpies by surprise when they see the Phoenix in his fiery state. He leaps towards them, growling out as he swats and burns them away. High pitched screeches and yells fill the air, rusty colored wings scattering into the sky. Some of them actually try to attack the Phoenix but realize their mistake when their wings or tail feathers catch fire.   
“Woojin!” He hears his husband screech urgently,  
“You’re going to burn whoever’s inside!” Oh shit. Woojin immediately jumps back, trying to calm himself down so he will go out. He totally forgot about whoever could be the victim, too caught up in the moment. All the harpies have now flown off, retreating back to their forest. After a moment of taking deep breathes, calming his adrenaline rush that always happens whenever he catches fire, he feels the heat on his back settle. Now he just needs to shake his wings out, there's probably ashes caught in his feathers.   
“Woojin, come look at this,” Chan calls. He stops what he’s doing, he can get the ashes out later. He walks up to his Griffin, gasping when he sees who he’s leaning over. It's a Dragon, a full bred Dragon, but he’s… Tiny. Dragon’s are towering creatures, super tall even in human form, this one is super small, he looks shorter than both Chan and Woojin.   
“He’s severely damaged, we need to get him to Seungmin.” Woojin nods, going to carefully help Chan pick the small creature up off the floor. The Harpies really did some damage to the Dragon. His left wing looks broken in one of its joints, while his right one looks like it's been dislocated, bending in an unnatural shape. Three oozing cuts are slashed against the left side of his face, blood spilling down his cheeks. His Chiton is stained red, drying blood all down his back. They carefully gather him up in Chan’s arms, but the position is kind of awkward. They can’t really fold up his wings, for they might damage them further, so they are just hanging out of his arms.   
“We have to be fast, the sun is going to set soon, and flying out in the dark isn’t a smart idea with an injured body. I’m also not sure how much longer he’s going to last without proper care.” Woojin nods firmly, not wasting any time to take off into the sky. Chan’s a tad bit slower because of the extra weight he’s carrying, but he’s determined to get the Dragon to safety. They fly off back towards the cabin, Woojin taking the lead, to hopefully save the poor creature —

 

Changbin opens his eyes slowly, making sure there was no searing sunlight that was going to burn them, he’s made that mistake several times. Thankfully, the room is dark, the only light coming from the sunset outside the large window behind him. He must have been asleep all day. He takes this time to look around the room, something he did not get to do the last time he was awake. There is one large bed in the dead center of the big room, the one that Changbin is resting on. The walls and floors are all wood, beautiful designs swirling all around him, each design has its own pattern, all of them looked hand carved. Small gold flecks also follow along with the designs, making the whole room look elegant.   
“Wow,” Someone giggles  
“You really are small.” Changbin jumps in surprise at the sudden voice, the aches in his joints still painfully evident. He searches frantically for where it came from, not knowing where to defend himself. Who’s watching him?! His eyes suddenly land on a pair of sea green serpent looking eyes, the glowing orbs looking straight back at him.   
“Come out of the corner,” Changbin growls, trying to hide is fear deep in his gut. Dragons don’t show fear. He hears a faint sigh, the piercing eyes closing for a quick second. He soon sees the person rising from the corner, standing up on his feet. Changbin’s throat goes dry when he actually sees the person in full. He’s screwed. The creature is tall, much taller than Changbin, he has dark blue scales that smooth over his jawline, and bright threatening eyes. Tall black horns that glint blue lie on his head, with three small horns crowning the sides of his face, making him look like a king. He also has multiple piercings running up both of his ears, and a nose ring. That's a dragon. Those are one of the only creatures that have piercings on their bodies. Changbin himself has ear piercings, and an eyebrow piercing. This is exactly what Changbin had been dreading, another dragon finding him. He’s going to take him back to his pack, where he will be fully executed. He just narrowly escaped death from Harpies! What is he supposed to do?!   
“Whoah, calm down.” The other Dragon says quickly, feeling the others distressed and fearing state.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to see a full dragon for once.” The creature's voice turns small, shy even, defiantly not matching his bold and towering looks. Dragons are proud and ferocious creatures, why is this one showing signs of kindness and submission? This all doesn’t make sense to him. First the odd Griffin, and now this? What does he mean by, ‘full dragon?’   
“May I…?” The dragon gestures to the bed. Changbin doesn’t understand what he’s saying, just looks at the other in confusion, what does this weird creature want? The other takes this as permission, hopping onto the bed next to Changbin, making him hiss in discomfort. The other Dragon looks at him with his bright eyes, the slits looking a bit more friendly with him jumpy attitude.  
“I’m Hyunjin, Chan told me that he and Woojin found a dragon, and I got really excited.” What? Too much information is swirling through the dragons head. Who’s Chan and Woojin? How many creatures are lurking in this house? Is this all just some sort of wild, ridiculous dream?  
“Can I?” Changbin snaps out of his thinking, trying to understand what the other is talking about. Hyunjin is pointing to one of the others bandaged wings, his long clawed finger inches away from the limb, making him flinch. Flashbacks of the Harpies replay in his mind, making him whimper slightly. The other immediately retreats, putting his hands back in his lap.  
“I’m so sorry, I-“  
“It's ok,” Changbin says quietly. He puts up a big and scary attitude, something he has to do so he won’t get eaten alive by his pack. But deep inside, he’s just scared. He wants a friend. The presence of the other Dragon is somewhat calming, seeing his own kind act nice and caring.  
“You can-“ He stretches out his right wing slightly, giving the other permission. Its something he never thought would happen, letting another creature that he didn’t even know to examine one of his greatest points of pride.   
“Thank you…” He hears the other breath out gently. He feels gentle clawed fingers tracing down his wing, making Changbin shiver in response. It feels soothing, and the other dragon is being careful to not touch anything that could cause him discomfort.  
“Why are you so keen on touching my wings?” Changbin suddenly asks after a while of Hyunjin admiring the damaged limbs. Even in the dark, he can see that Hyunjin has a pair of his own wings behind him. A sudden sadness fills the other boy's face, one of hurt and resentment.   
“Ah, you're awake.” Comes a familiar voice, making both Changbin and Hyunjin look up to the doorway.  
“Hyunjin, would you mind starting the fireplace? It's a bit dark in here.” The boy nods, diligently hoping off the bed towards the delicately designed fireplace on the left side of the room. With a flick of his wrist, the firewood sparks, slowly turning into beautiful dancing flames. A soft gasp leaves Changbin’s lips when the fire is bright enough to illuminate the entire room and Hyunjin. His back is facing the dragon so he can see his wings that are slightly unfolded from his relaxed position. His right wing is severely damaged, way worse than Changbin’s own. It makes his heart hurt because it's obviously damaged beyond repair. It has cuts and scorches all over it, some of it even looks like it's been amputated, good chunks of the once beautiful wing, missing. Is that why he wanted to examine the other's wings? Hyunjin’s face goes red from embarrassment and shame, he quickly folds his wings back up tightly, making sure you can’t see most of the damage. Changbin looks up at the man who had just entered the room. He has a look of pity on his features, looking at Hyunjin softly.  
“Hey bud, I think Felix just got back from the forest, why don’t you go see what he’s doing?” Hyunjin nods, quietly and quickly making his way out of the room, not saying a word.  
“Sorry about that, hope he wasn’t bothering you too much.” Its the Griffin again, except this time he is carrying a tray of food. Changbin’s stomach growls, he didn’t notice how hungry he was, mind now distracted from the events that had just happened.  
“Hyunjin’s just curious. He’s a Wyvern, so not quite fully bred, he’s always wanted to see a full-blooded Dragon like you.” He smiles softly,   
“So I’m not sure what you like to eat,” He changes the subject after a second.   
“But I trusted Hyunjin to decide. Hope it's not too bad.” He sets down a tray, a series of food laid out on it. There's what looks like lamb meat in the middle, with bread and grapes to the right, and a cup of water to the left.   
“Thank you…” Changbin breathes out, a bit shocked and not sure how to react. No one has ever been this nice to him. Ever.  
“No problem. I’m Chan by the way.” He reaches out a hand, waiting for Changbin to return the gesture.  
“Changbin…” He says slowly, not sure if he should tell the other his name. He is still skeptical over this whole nice guy act. He returns Chan’s handshake, making the other smile.   
“Great. I’m really sorry about this, I know waking up in an unknown territory is a bit frightening. I just want to make sure you’re healed before you leave. Also…” Chan breathes in, pausing, wondering if he should ask his question.  
“Whats a dragon like you wandering alone? Especially at such a young age. Wheres your pack?” Changbin looks down at the floor, huffing slightly.  
“I know I’m small, but I’m not that young,” He starts, starting to get defensive. He’s always snapped when it came to people talking about his size. Yes, he’s a runt.  
“And I don’t have a pack anymore. And please, I don’t want to talk about it.” Chan still looks confused, and maybe a bit worried, but nods nonetheless.   
“I’m going to have my friend check up on you in a bit. He’s good with medical care, he’ll be here after you eat.” Chan gets up from the bed, just about ready to turn and leave.  
“Wait.” Changbin suddenly says without thinking, making the other stop in his tracks,  
“Yes?” Shit. What was he going to say?  
“I need to move. Dragons don’t really like to stay in one position for too long. Would you mind if you walked me around a little…?” Chan raises an eyebrow, not expecting that from the dragon who was acting hostile and protective just a second ago. He’s going to trust him now? Changbin’s going, to be honest, he isn’t planning to escape. After seeing both Chan and Hyunjin in their entirety, and he doesn’t even know what other creatures are lurking in the house, but he probably doesn’t stand a chance in his injured state. He really does need to move though. Changbin has instincts, he can tell that Chan isn’t planning on hurting him, he genuinely wants to help. Chan sighs,  
“I know you guys don’t like staying still for long, healing Hyunjin was a nightmare,” He laughs softly,  
“But you need to rest for tonight. I promise you can move around first thing in the morning. Sound good?” Changbin pouts, his shoulders slumping but nods anyway.   
“Good. I’ll show you around in the morning then.”  
“Thank you,” Changbin whispers, going to eat his food. The Griffin smiles, turning to walk out the door.

 

— “Seungmin!” Chan calls desperately, stumbling his way through the front door of the cabin.   
“Wheres Seungmin?” He asks urgently to Jeongin who’s just lying on the couch, minding his own business. The two were usually always together, of course, they have to be separated at this exact moment. Jeongin’s steely gray eyes flick up to the Griffin, worry flooding his face when he sees the bleeding creature in his arms, and Chan’s red-stained clothes.  
“Chan, What happened-“  
“Wheres Seungmin?!” He yells, making the Gorgon flinch, and whimper lightly. Chan usually never raises his voice, or ever yelled at anyone, especially the youngest of the family.   
“He’s in his room,” Jeongin whispers, flinching away from Chan’s gaze. He immediately regrets yelling at him, and he’s defiantly going to comfort him later, but right now he really needs Seungmin to help him.  
“Woojin, can you please go fetch him and tell him to come out to the pond?” His husband nods, rushing off towards the hallway as Chan makes his way back outside, but not before grabbing some rags. Seungmin should come bringing everything else they need. Luckily Minho nor Felix is not out in the pond this evening swimming to their heart's content this they usually would on nice spring sunsets like this. Chan rushes over to the large rocks surrounding the pond, gently laying the creature down of the completely smooth and flat rock, careful not to damage the already broken wings. Seconds later, he hears heavy footsteps quickly approaching him. Its Seungmin, carrying multiple different medical supplies in his arms. Seungmin is good with medical care and really good at soothing people. Even if he is mute, and Sirens use their voice to calm people down, Seungmin gets in your head. Which if he wanted it to be, could be dangerous. But he’s not a dangerous person and uses it for good. He doesn’t communicate verbally, but if he’s touching you, can speak from inside your head. It kind of sounds like your conscience, except you, have no control over it. It's kind of scary if you're not used to it. Seungmin examines the unconscious Dragon, immediately ripping the already shredded chiton off his body, revealing even more damage. He immediately gets to work with cleaning and bandaging wounds, working as carefully as he can. Chan suddenly feels a light pressure on his thigh. Its Seungmin, reaching out behind him to touch the older gently. ‘He’s going to need stitches for the marks across his face, and we need to pop his right wing back in place.’ He hears Seungmin say inside his head, something he’s used to by now.   
“Alright, what do I need to do?” ‘I need you and Woojin to hold him up as I relocate it. It's going to take a lot of energy from me to keep him calm as I do this, so I’m probably going to be drained when it's done. You two know how to do stitches right? I would do that first, but it looks like the right wing is causing him a lot of discomfort, and would like to do that as soon as possible so he doesn’t wake up for the rest of this.’  
“Seungmin,” Chan warns, knowing what happens when he tries to take someone's pain away. The pain doesn’t just disappear, oh no. It transfers over to Seungmin, so he has to deal with whatever they would be feeling. Seungmin rolls his eyes, ‘Look, he needs this. If I were to not do this, he would wake up from unconsciousness, and we don’t know exactly how friendly he is. I mean, he’s a full bred Dragon. He would probably thrash and tense up, and then this would be impossible. Just trust me.’ Chan sighs, nodding reluctantly. He doesn’t want Seungmin to go through the pain for the Dragon, but it seems that it has to be done.  
“We can do the stitches and clean him up the rest of the way.” Chans defiantly not a professional like Seungmin, but he knows a thing to two about medical care, he’s had to give stitches to some of the family members on more than one occasion. Woojin flying headfirst into a tree when he was still learning to fly with his new body was quite the experience. Woojin nods, Seungmin also has a hand on the Phoenix’s shoulder so he could hear everything. They both nod at each other, and lift the unconscious creature up to a sitting position so Seungmin can have easy access to the dislocated limb. He examines it quickly, seeing what needs to happen, before counting down mentally, then harshly pushing the limb back in place. A sick popping sound fills the air, hurting Chans sensitive ears and making him cringe, Woojin doesn’t look much better, his face scrunched up in disgust. But Seungmin defiantly looks worse than both of them. He curls up on himself, trying to touch where the pain would be if he were the Dragon, which would be on his back. But of course the creature has wings, Seungmin doesn’t, so it probably just feels like extreme back pain. At least the wing looks somewhat normal now, except for the blood stains scattered all along with it.  
“Woojin, go take Seungmin inside, I can take care of everything else.”   
“You sure?” Chan nods, giving him a small, reassuring smile. Woojin smiles back, then bows slightly, a sign of respect that he always does to Chan whenever he leaves him. It's pretty cute in the younger’s eyes. The Phoenix then scoops up the tiring Siren in his arms, carrying him gently back towards the cabin that's only about a minutes walk from their little pond. Chan sighs, looking back at the creature, who is looking much more at ease in his sleeping state. He’s just glad the boy is still alive. —

“Ow!” Changbin hisses, flinching away from the person in front of him. The person gives him a glare, still working on putting new bandages on him.  
“Hey! That hurts!” Changbin yelps again, yanking his shoulder away. The man throws his hands up in defeat, making a few angry gestures with his hands, looking very agitated. Changbin looks at him in confusion, what?  
“He says, if you don’t let me re-bandage these wounds, they will get infected. Hold still.” Chan says from the corner, amused from watching the two argue. Changbin raises an eyebrow,  
“He didn’t say anything though.”   
“Hand gestures. That's one way he communicates.”  
“Why would he communicate through-“ He cuts off, sudden realization settling over him. Oh. The man pouts, continuing to work on Changbin’s bandages. He tries to stay as still as possible, but it hurts so goddamn much, a stinging sensation running all over his body whenever he tries to clean the wounds. When it finally comes to the mute man to unbind his wing, he can’t help it.  
“God fucking damnit!” He yells when he hits a certain spot, making him flap his uncontained right wing, which is just a natural, automatic reflex. He whacks the man behind him square in the jaw, sending him backward.  
“Oh my gods,” He immediately exclaims,  
“Are you ok? I’m so sorry.” Changbin turns around quickly, trying to help the other man. He’s cradling his jaw, a pained look on his face.  
“He’ll be fine,” Chan sighs,  
“Seungmin’s a Siren, he can heal himself.” The man, Seungmin, looks up at Chan, moving his hands agitatedly, but gets up nonetheless.   
“I’m truly sorry for hitting you, it was a natural reflex.” He sighs, letting his head hang between his shoulders. The presence of the Siren makes him feel more calm and forgiving. Is that just something Siren’s do? Because he probably never would have been as sorry as he is if it wasn’t. He has a calm, soothing presence. Siren’s have the ability to heal, which is probably why he is patching Changbin up, but they do it through their voice. A mute Siren is a disgrace to their kind, he was probably kicked out and ridiculed from a young age. Changbin can sympathize with that, that hits close to home. Maybe that's why he is so sorry for hitting him. Although, even without his voice, he still has an extremely calming presence. Seungmin finishes putting new bandages on him and cleaning his wounds so they don’t get infected. Changbin tried his best to keep the swearing, hissing, and growling to a minimum, trying to make it easier for the Siren.  
“Hey, Seungmin, right?” Changbin asks slowly, and the other just nods, moving off the bed to examine the others ankle.  
“I don’t want to sound nosey, but is it a little annoying to talk through purely hand gestures? Or is it just as normal as verbally talking? I’m genuinely curious.” Seungmin rolls his eyes, waving at Chan as if he wants him to explain it. He’s quite the sassy character. Chan laughs slightly, obviously used to his behavior.  
“Seungmin doesn’t usually communicate via hand gestures. But I’m afraid his normal form of communication freaks people out if they're not used to it.” Changbin raises an eyebrow, freak people out?  
“How would he talk that would make it so scary? I’m sure I could take it.” Chan smirks,  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I don’t understand what's the big deal.” Chan shrugs, gesturing to Seungmin. The Siren sits back up on the bed, taking one of the Dragon’s cold hands in his own. ‘Hello, Changbin.’   
“What the fuck?!” Changbin pulls his hand out of the others grasp, scuttling backward. What the hell was that?! It was in his head, but it wasn’t his voice. It was… Seungmin’s? That's how he communicates? By getting into other peoples conscience? Chan laughs at the other, he always finds it funny when people freak out over Seungmin being in their heads. After both of them calm down, Changbin eventually scooting back down the bed, Chan speaks up,  
“Alright, you ready to leave?” He stands up to move over to the dragon. Changbin raises an eyebrow at him in a silent question.   
“To walk around…?” He reminds him. Changbin lights up, that's right, Chan promised him he could go look around in the morning. Chan holds his hand out, a silent gesture to help the dragon up from the bed. Changbin gratefully takes it, needing as much help as he can get.  
“Now, I’ve got to warn you. The rest of the family is… Well,” He laughs nervously,  
“You’ll see.” Family? Chan doesn’t say anything more on the topic, so Changbin just decides to leave it. They walk out of the room for the first time, Changbin having to sling his arm over Chan’s shoulders to keep him balanced. He has a little more freedom to move his left wing, but not much, so balancing is kind of tricky. They make their way down a long hall, wobbling slowly, careful not to put too much pressure on his fractured foot that Seungmin did his best to heal. Distinct chatter can be heard from down the hall, as well as loud contagious laughter. After a couple more steps, they enter what looks to be a living room, with multiple people talking and messing around with each other. Some of them are playing with sticks in the fireplace, which doesn’t look safe at all. Two people are in the kitchen, cooking something together. While others are lounging on the couches.  
“Guys,” Chan knocks on the wall, getting their attention. All conversations fall silent as they look over, all eyes immediately landing on Changbin.  
“Holy Hades!” Someone speaks up,  
“Dude, you look fucking epic.”  
“Hey, watch your language.” Someone else scolds, whacking the person on the back of the head lightly. Changbin flushes, looking away in embarrassment. He knows he looks odd, and a bit scary. The left side of his face is covered in slick black scales. His left eye is a pure inky black, making him look like some sort of demon, while his other is a light gray reptile-like eye.  
“A real dragon!” One of them squeals in excitement, rushing over to Changbin. Changbin is a bit shocked when he sees the other, he kind of looks like a Dragon, but its also obvious that he isn’t one. He has a large tail that trails behind him, a set of fins displayed at the base and the bottom of the limb. A cute pair of floppy ears lie atop of his head, with cute fins on both the inside and outside of them, crowning his equally cute, small face.  
“Felix,” Chan calls, but the other just keeps circling Changbin looking at him in fascination.  
“Felix!” He says again. Felix snaps his head up, looking at the Griffin with raised eyebrows.  
“Leave him alone, he’s probably scared enough just being here. You checking him out is probably not helping.” The creature named Felix pouts, slowly walking away from Changbin while muttering a small apology, his long tail swishing behind him. Now that his back is facing the Dragon, he can see the two large fins that trail from his shoulders down, thanks to the outfit he is wearing, where the entire back is left open. He must be a Serpent of the Sea. The fins on his back act like wings for him, except instead of taking him in the air, they help him swim gracefully in the water. Changbin is trying to make out the other multiple creatures in the room, see what they are. He knows Seungmin, the Siren, see’s a Dryad, can feel the cold presence of a Gorgon… One person even looks familiar, but he doesn’t remember ever interacting with him. It's like he’s met him in a dream. Chan suddenly leans down into his ear, whispering to him,  
“Would you like to introduce yourself?” Changbin nods slowly, gulping heavily. Being around so many different kinds of creatures are making him feel extremely on edge.  
“Uh, hi. I’m Changbin.” He rasps. His voice is raspy by nature, sounding slightly gravelly. The room is silent, everyone looking at the dragon in awe, the attention making his skin crawl. He really just wants to run out of there as quickly as his legs allow him. But that might prove difficult his injured ankle.  
“Hi Changbin, it's very nice to meet you.” Someone stands up from the couch, going to greet the shifty creature properly, saving him from the dead silence in the room. Its the person who he felt like he met him in some sort of dream.  
“I’m Woojin.” Woojin looks, well, magnificent. Fiery red roots hide underneath his black hair, both of them fading together in the middle to make a rusty looking color. Decorative feathers pop out of the sides of his head, stretching out beautifully. His wings are absolutely stunning, pretty hues of red, orange and yellow all blending together to make them look like a blazing sunset. His eyes sparkle, constantly flickering like a warm fireplace. Patterns decorate his face, dipping down from his forehead, and circling up his jawline, just, stunning. Is it possible that he’s a Phoenix? That would make sense because those are probably the only creatures that could match his beauty, but he thought that Phoenix’s didn’t have human forms?  
“Changbin!” Waving catches the dragons eye, snapping him out of his daze. He’ll have to question Chan about that a bit later. The person waving is Hyunjin from earlier, smiling happily while snuggling up to Felix’s side. His eyes are welcoming, his smile bright and extremely contagious, cute small fangs showing over his bottom lip. Changbin can feel the corners of his mouth turning up, he has a feeling that he shouldn’t be too worried about staying here.


	3. Realizations

Hyunjin snuggles into Changbin’s side while purring, wrapping his arms around his torso. Changbin is still deep in sleep, not noticing the others sudden appearance. His chest rises and falls at a slow pace, eyes shut carefully, looking completely at peace. His recovery has been going well, it been about two weeks since Woojin and Chan found him. Changbin also seems to be much more at peace with the creatures living in the one house, no longer hissing whenever one got too close or hiding in Chan’s room 24/7, even if he only comes out in the dead of night when everyone else is asleep. Changbin really only talks to Hyunjin, Felix, and Chan. But he is slowly warming up to everyone else. The two rest peacefully, snuggling up to each other, until Felix decides to ruin it all.“Hyunjin!” He yells, rushing across the room, then leaping onto the bed, bouncing once he makes contact with the mattress. Changbin wakes up in a flurry, limbs flailing as he tries to understand what's happening. The Serpent is now on top of the other two, laughing uncontrollably.  
“What the fuck?!” Changbin growls, but there's no real bite behind the words, he knows Felix is always full of energy, and always needs attention. Especially from his boyfriend. You really just can’t bring yourself to ever be mad at him.  
“Hyunjinnie~ I’m bored.” He whines, rolling off of Changbin, making him grunt deeply.  
“Felix, you’re going to hurt Changbin, he’s still healing.”   
“Oh, my gods! I’m so sorry Binnie, I totally forgot.” Changbin just laughs slightly, straightening his wing once he sits up fully from the bed.  
“It’s ok Felix. You didn’t land on anything important.” He really can’t get mad at the Serpent, even if he just woke him from his slumber, which probably would have resulted in death from any other dragon. Felix’s slick ears are pinned back in apology, looking at him shyly,  
“You sure?”  
“Of course.” He pulls the young Serpentine into his arms, giving him an assuring hug. Hyunjin and Felix have quickly become his closest friends. Changbin is not used to others being nice to him, which, if you think about it, is actually kinda sad. They make him feel like he’s not alone. Although, it is weird. Felix is a Sea Serpent, and Hyunjin is a Wyvern, two completely different mythical beings. But they get along perfectly, they actually get along so well, that they’re a couple. The entire house that he’s in seems to be that way. The couple in front of him said that they rarely go into their true forms, each for their own reason. Felix was abandoned at a young age, so he had to stay in his Serpent form at all times so he could scare people off, and wouldn’t be attacked by anything. So now he’s tired of it, and he says his human form is much cuter. Hyunjin’s wing was torn and injured by a mob. Wyverns use their wings to walk, so he can’t exactly move anywhere quickly when he is in his dragon form. But they love each other anyways, always snuggling and cuddling together. Felix is right though, he is pretty cute in human form, even if Changbin has never seen his true form. Not only is he cute, but he’s also actually beautiful. Light blue scales dip down to make a V on his forehead and come up from the sides of his face. His eyes are a milky white, blue outlining his iris’s. Beautiful white horns curl up from his shining silver hair, and an array of blue freckles dance across his face, making his cheeks look like a goddamn painting. Not to mention his cute, long floppy white ears with silver tips that follow his horns back. Hyunjin likes to decorate Felix’s horns in jewelry and pretty flowers, making him look one with nature. His long sleek tail is currently curled around Hyunjin is a possessive manner, even if he’s still hugging Changbin.  
“Come on, get dressed for the day! I want to go out in the forest with you and Hyunjin!” Felix cheers, pulling Changbin up from the bed. Felix spends a lot of his time in the forest, mainly sunbathing. Changbin hasn’t been out of the house since he arrived, always cooped up in Chan’s room. Why not?  
“Yeah yeah, ok.” Changbin huffs, dragging himself out of bed. Secretly, he really just wants to keep snuggling with the two on the soft bed, but he would never say that out loud. Felix squeals in excitement at Changbin’s agreement, rushing out of the bedroom on light feet. Changbin raises an eyebrow and Hyunjin, a silent question of, ‘Where did Felix run off to now?’. The other just shrugs, leaning back onto the bed. A few moments later, Felix returns, holding up a piece of clothing.   
“This is for you. I had Jeongin sew it for you, he’s really good with a needle.” He gives it to Changbin carefully, laying it out on his lap.  
“The clothes you came in have been completely torn to shreds.”  
“Put it on!” Hyunjin chimes in, forcing the dragon to stand up from the bed. Reluctantly, Changbin pulls the cloth over his head, doing his best to shimmy into the cool fabric. Once he finally has it on straight, Felix pulls on his arm, rushing him over to the full body mirror on Chan’s wall.   
“Wow…” Hyunjin breathes out, standing to the right of Changbin. Wow is right, Jeongin really outdid himself. The clothing is made out of silky black fabric that matches his dark slick scales but contrasts against his creamy pale skin. The blouse comes up with two straps that wrap around his neck, keeping it in place. The back is completely open, much to Changbin’s appreciation so his wings can be free. The toga falls to his mid-thigh, gold trimming all along the bottom. To tie it all off, there's a golden rope that wraps around his waist, pulling the look altogether.  
“You look amazing!” Felix gasps, spinning the other towards him. Changbin flushes at the compliment, he’s not used to wearing such elegant clothing, but he actually likes it. It feels freeing. He has maybe one piece of nice clothing back in his pack, maybe. They would usually be in full form, so there would be no use, or would just give you the crappiest piece of clothing known to man. So this feels oddly refreshing.  
“Can we go out now?” Changbin asks, trying to get them to stop staring at him. They both nod silently, prying their eyes off of the magnificent dragon. He lets out a sigh of relief when they finally start walking out of the room, leaving him to walk behind. He doesn’t like having a bunch of attention. They make their way down the long hall that separates the rest of the house from Chan’s room, Changbin having to dodge Felix who’s moving his tail back and forth subconsciously. The familiar sound of loud happy chatting fills the halls, making Changbin smile. It's amazing how so many creatures have come together and put aside their differences to form this weird sort of family.   
“Whoa.” Chan looks up from the kitchen when they emerge, eyeing what Changbin’s wearing.  
“Jeongin, did you make this? Why don’t I have an outfit like that?” He walks up to the dragon with a big smile of his face, admiring the outfit, and the person in it.  
“You never asked, Chan.” A man from the couch, who Changbin is assuming to be Jeongin, speaks up. He’s fixated on something, his unblinking eyes only closing when he moves his head up to look at the other. A Gorgon, most defiantly. But no one seems to be a statue quite yet… And there's also no serpentine hair attached to his head. A half breed? He still had cold reptilian eyes, and a gray complexion with gray/green snake scales edging on the side of his face. Changbin swears he sees a forked tongue when the latter speaks, and sharp looking fangs.   
“You look amazing!” Chan interrupts his thoughts, and once again, Changbin blushes, trying to hide his face behind his not damaged, right wing.  
“Thanks.” He grumbles, looking down at the floor. Don’t get him wrong, the outfit is absolutely stunning, but he is not fond of all the attention it's bringing him.  
“We’re going to go roam the forest, is that alright with you, Channie?”   
“Yeah, just be careful, alright? I don’t want Changbin getting anymore damaged.”  
“Sure thing!” Hyunjin and Felix cheer at the same time, dragging Changbin behind them, then outside the house. They live in a large cabin in the middle of a beautiful large clearing, magnificent tall tree’s surrounding the area. There's also a creek running right by the cabin with a nice pond right in the middle of the grassy field. Sunlight beams down in the early morning, warming Changbin to the bone, a feeling he has truly missed. Changbin snaps out of his haze, by a shrilly laughter filling the summer air, followed by a loud yell.  
“Minnie! You got me all wet!” Someone exclaims after the laughter, groaning in frustration. All the creatures turn their heads over to the conversation, intrigued by what's happening.  
“Oh calm down,” Comes another voice, one that's got a sing-song, and light tone.  
“Its just water.”   
“You’re a Naiad, you can’t say anything.”  
“Are those two fightings again?” Hyunjin sighs, confusing Changbin. Changbin recognizes the two, he’s seen them a couple times, but he doesn’t know their names.  
“I have no idea how they manage to make it as a couple.” A sudden shriek, of what seems to be joy, pierces the air.  
“Felix! Hyunjin! Come to here-Oh! Is that Changbin?! Get over here!” Felix smiles at them, quickly pulling Hyunjin and Changbin behind him, his tail whacking back and forth in excitement, as usual. They are pulled over to the pond, where one man is sitting on the rocks that surround the pond, with another is swimming happily inside.  
“Minnie! Are you swimming without me?!” Felix says in mock hurt, suppressing a fake gasp. The one on the rocks rolls his eyes, shuffling further away from the water, but still staying on the sun-warmed stone.  
“Min won’t stop splashing me,” He complains, a heavy pout on his lips.  
“But he said I have to be out here with him.”  
“Yes!” The other exclaims,  
“It's so boring out here alone.” Felix laughs, going to sit next to the pouting man, sticking his feet into the water. The man on the rocks looks like a Dryad. His tan skin, pointy ears, the way flowers pop out of the ground around him. The man in the pond is a Naiad, he also has pointy ears, blue-tinted skin, sharp teeth, and webbed fingers and toes. Fins appear on the side of his head, and down along his spine, making him look a bit like Felix. But of course, the two have their differences. Where Felix looks more like a reptile, the other bears more resemblance to a fish, like a mermaid. Also, Sea Serpents can survive without water, can walk on land freely. Naiads can’t. They need water to survive. The Naiad swims around in circles, occasionally leaping out of the water, just to gracefully splash back in, more shrills of joy filling the air.  
“Why did I make the decision to marry a Naiad?” The Dryad sighs a soft smile on his lips nonetheless.   
“You guys are-“ Changbin cuts himself off, realizing how rude it would sound if he asked that. It was just mind bending that a Dryad, not huge fans of water, would marry a Naiad, someone who literally needs to the water to survive.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that,” Changbin says quickly, hanging his head in shame. The Dryad laughs, making Changbin look up with wide eyes. He’s… Not mad?  
“You’re so cute,” He coos,  
“I’m Jisung, we never met properly.” He holds out his hand gently, waiting for the Dragon to shake it. Jisung smiles brightly when he returns the gesture, his already squishy face looking even more adorable, it makes Changbin smile as well.  
“Over there is my husband. Minho, say hello.” The Naiad flips out of the water, gracefully falling back in before popping the surface right next to them. He puts his elbows on the rocks, leaving the rest of his body submerged in the water.  
“Hi! I’m Minho,” Changbin also shakes hands with the Naiad, not really minding his unusually webbed fingers. Minho is even prettier up close than from far away. Pretty dark blue markings design his face, dots and lines making him look complete. His eyes look like a moving tide pool. Honestly, a marvel to look at. The fact that he also has no clothes on is kind of distracting.  
“You guys should hop in here with me, Jisung’s no fun.” Minho whines, floating on his back while looking into the blue sky.  
“Well, that's what you signed up for when you decided to fall in love with a Dryad.” Minho huffs, glaring at the other boy.  
“I’ll join you Minho!” Felix cheers, already stripping. Something Changbin really didn’t need. The Naiad claps his hands together, happy that someone was going to join him. After a few more seconds, Felix is fully stripped and gracefully leaps into the water, barely even leaving a splash. Minho shrilly laughter fills the air again, Felix joining him as they enjoy the water together.  
“Why didn’t you just marry Felix?” Jisung laughs,  
“You guys have fun together.” Minho pouts, swimming up to his husband.  
“Because you’re more fun, and I love you. Also, Felix has been claimed by Hyunjin.” Jisung rolls his eyes, flicking the other in the forehead, leaving the other to fall dramatically back into the water. Hyunjin and Changbin take a seat on the heated rocks, enjoying the sun for a while as the two boys of the sea swim to their heart's content. Changbin is fascinated with watching the two go under the surface, sometimes staying under there for a good five minutes, before breaking the surface or propelling themselves out of the water to do some sort of air trick. The two get in a water fight, (That Jisung demanded they go to the far end of the pond so they don’t get splashed on.) Which Felix ended up winning, his large finned tail sending full-on waves at the latter. If he really wanted to, he could probably kill someone with the force of his powerful tail. Felix had actually told Changbin of the many ships he had sunk back when he was alone, something he’d do to keep himself entertained. The thought of being drowned by the Serpent sends shivers down the Dragons spine.  
“Are you a swimmer?” Changbin jumps in surprise, nearly falling off his rock. Minho had popped the surface without him noticing and is now looking up at him with big eyes.  
“Wh-what? Kind of? I mean our packed trained us for everything…” He trails off, then realizing why Minho was asking,  
“Oh! I’m still healing, I don’t think it would be a smart idea for me to get in the water, sorry.” Minho huffs, a big pout coming over is features.   
“Awh. That would have been so much fun, right Felix?” The latter nods in agreement, also swimming up to the rocks. Minho gives Changbin a cat-like smile, swimming aimlessly on his back.  
“Well, I think its time to get out, I’m getting tired.” He gracefully swims over to the rocks, propping his arms upon the smooth stone so he can lift himself out of the water, Felix soon following after him.  
“Hyunjin, would you be a dear and hand us our clothing?” He waves over to the pile of his and Felix’s discarded outfits. Hyunjin nods, going to hand over the cloth.   
“Wait, sorry for asking,” Changbin starts, curiosity getting the best of him,  
“But you can go on land?” Minho laughs while sliding his chiton over his head,  
“Yes. My mother is Thetis, very busy woman, didn’t see her that much. But I was always one of her favorites, she gave me the blessing to be able to walk on land, away from my source, for a certain amount of time.” He says the last part with a hint of bitterness in his voice, a small scowl on his face,  
“She says she still wants me to be close with the thing that made me. So I have to come back to the water every week or so.” Thetis… Changbin tries to remember his history, that name is very familiar… Oh! He remembers now. Thetis is one of the fifty Nereids, goddess of justice, she also gave birth to Achilles. Is Minho related to Achilles?!  
“Minho and I have a lot in common,” Felix starts  
“We both are creatures of the sea, both of us don’t really like our homestead, our parents are close, we never really got to talk our parents…”  
“Wait, what heritage do you come from, Felix?” Changbin asks out of curiosity. Felix gives him a sad smile,  
“Poseidon, don’t even ask how he hooked up with a Sea Serpent in the first place.” The Dragon’s jaw drops. Poseidon?! As in the fucking god of the seas?! The big three?! Felix laughs at the look of shock on the others face.  
“My mother came around sometimes, but Poseidon was always too busy for me.” He shrugs, trying to brush it off. After so many years of hoping and waiting, he’s finally given up on his godly parent. He doesn’t need him anyways. Minho yawns, breaking the tension in the air.  
“Sungie, I’m tired.” He wraps an arm around his husband,  
“Hyunjin, is Chan or Woojin cooking anything?”   
“I think we’re doing gyro tonight, but as of currently, I don’t know.” Minho sighs, laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder.  
“Let's go eat something,” Jisung smiles, agreeing silently.  
“Yeah, I’m hungry too.” Felix yawns,  
“Ooh! I know a beautiful enchanted berry tree in the forest, it's ripe all year round! Let's go!” He shakes from head to toe like a wet cat, trying to get the water out of his wet hair, furry ears, and tail.  
“Felix!” They all scream in unison as the water droplets shower down on them.

“Oh, my Aphrodite! You are so fucking cute!” Hyunjin squeals, clapping his hands together. Changbin looks away in embarrassment, his cheeks heating up. Felix and Hyunjin took him into the forest, and they are now decorating his multiple horns with flowers and vines that they say match his skin tone and the beautiful sleek horns. They found pretty hues of white and light pink flowers, making a crown on his head.  
“You’re so pretty,” Felix coos, smiling at him brightly,  
“This really suits you.” Changbin looks Felix in the eyes, smiling softly. They really are so kind. Changbin hasn’t felt this kind of love in… Actually, he’s never felt this kind of love. He doesn’t even know who is parents are, his father was executed right after he was born for reasons that Changbin still doesn’t know, and he never met his mother. Dragon clans are harsh, if you don’t match their exact expectations, you’re thrown out, or put to death. Which is exactly why Changbin is running away.  
“You look like a goddess.” Hyunjin points out, touching his main horns gently.  
“I don’t think goddesses have black scales and one demon black eye with horns on top of their heads.” Hyunjin smiles,  
“Well, you never know. Its a vast world with many godly entities.” Changbin smiles back. Hyunjin makes him feel wanted, warm and safe. While Felix makes him feel happy and alive, and defiantly saves him from boredom. He needs both of them. It's only been about two weeks since he’s met them, but he feels like he can’t live without them. Realization settles over Changbin, and he’s not sure whether he should be ashamed or happy. Defiantly the first one. The truth is, he’s in love. With not only one, but two people, at the same time. He needs both of them. Changbin lets that settle in, shivering slightly. How is he supposed to work through this? They actually make him happy. But it's not like they would ever like him back. Even if one of them did, the other wouldn’t, so how would that work? Changbin pushes the thoughts to the back of his head, trying to smile at the other two dragons. He’s so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what your favorite part was, what you want to happen further in the story, or what I need to fix in the comments. They really make my day and help me:))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes its been ages since this has been updated, but I've been busy and depressed so there ya go

“Chan,” Changbin suddenly speaks up, grabbing the elders attention. It's now been two months since Chan and Woojin found him getting beat up by the Harpies on the brink of death, and he is just about fully recovered. But there's a question Changbin’s always been wanting to ask the Griffin, something he noticed the first week he was there.

“Yes, Bin?” The Griffin replies cooly, looking up from the book he was reading, his round spectacles balancing gently of the bridge of his nose.

Changbin bites his lip, a bit scared if Chan would be defensive over what he wanted to ask. He knows the man had a rough past, he wondered if what he was about to ask had anything to do with it.

“Do you mind if I ask what that pendant around your neck means?” Chan looks down at his chest, looking at his necklace. He always wears it. It's a golden chain, with a carefully handcrafted sun pendant hanging from it. Three beads line each side of the chain, each one carved with a different kind of music note. Chan touches the necklace carefully, smiling softly.

“Would you mind listening to a small story?” Changbin nods eagerly, wondering what the small necklace had to do with the Griffins past. Chan sits down next to him on the couch while gently taking off his glasses, getting comfortable.

“This necklace was given to me when I was fourteen, the same age I decided to run from home,” He takes in a deep breath,

“You see, each Griffin tribe is set to protect one of the Olympian Gods. Our tribe, the sun tribe, are descendants of Apollo, the god of music, poetry, prophecies, light, the sun… The list goes on. I ran away because I thought the Griffins were unjust, never associating with anyone lower than them. Which means I never got to speak to any other creature or human. The necklace tells me if Apollo needs help. But its never told me anything, not quite sure how it works.” Sadness washes over Chan’s features, his lips turning down in a slight frown.

“I may have left my tribe for good, because I don’t think they’re fair. But I will always remain faithful to my lord Apollo. The necklace reminds me of all the things he has done to help me get through being alone for such a long time, without a family. Like meeting Woojin, which is the best thing that has ever happened. Making this family has been a close second.” 

Chan laughs, his hand still wrapped around his pendant. Changbin looks at him with fondness, he’s a very brave person for leaving his family willingly at such a young age. The fact that he is also still very loyal, and by the sound of it, has actually met Apollo, is appealing to the Dragon. He wishes he had a godly dependent, or someone to look up to. Changbin never met his parents, his mother was killed right after he was born, and his father left his mother a long time before he was born. The dragon tries not to think of it too much because it makes him very bitter.

Changbin’s about to ask what the god of music is like in person, but he’s interrupted. Someone taps on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. Its Seungmin, smiling at him brightly.

“Actually, Seungmin is also a descendant of Apollo, believe it or not.” Seungmin just raises an eyebrow, signing with his hands.

“Ah sorry,” Chan sighs,

“Descendent of Polyhymnia, one of the nine muses. They work closely with Apollo, so I get it mixed up.” Interesting. Polyhymnia is the muse of divine hymns if Changbin remembers his muses correctly. Seungmin rolls his eyes at the Griffin, then signs something more happily, looking directly at Chan to translate for him. 

The Siren could’ve easily touched Changbin’s shoulder and said what he wanted personally, but he knows it freaks the Dragon out a bit. Changbin is grateful for his consideration.

“That's great!” The Griffin cheers then looks at Changbin with a grin, deep dimples showing.

“Seungmin says that your wings should be fully healed, and you can probably fly again!” Changbin lights up at this information, immediately standing up.  
“Really?!” Seungmin nods, hurrying to take the minimal bandaging off his large wings. It feels like forever, the bandaging kept getting smaller and smaller, but he still couldn’t fly, let alone glide until Seungmin saw that it was fully healed. He’s very thorough, which can be pretty annoying, but he understands he’s just trying to help. 

Changbin spreads his wings out once all the bandaging is gone, relishing in the feeling of being free.

“Now, you might have to get back into the routine of flying, so don’t try just taking off anywhere,” Chan warns. Changbin just smiles at him, still slightly flapping his wings.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I need to find Hyunjin and Felix!” Changbin bounds off happily, running through the front door to find the two dragons who are usually in the clearing. Chan sighs flopping back down on the couch.

“I hope he doesn’t leave.” Seungmin also sighs, signing something brief with his hands. The Griffin frowns at what Seungmin says, resting his chin in his palm.

“Yeah, he would be.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“Guys!” Changbin cheers once he finds his two friends sunbathing on the rocks near the pond, just like they usually do on warm summer days. Felix has his long tail hanging over the edge into the water, his breathing coming out low and relaxed.

“Guys look!” He calls again in excitement. The two boys both look up upon hearing the Dragons voice, Felix’s ears flopping up cutely from where the were lying against his head, a slow smile spreading across his face to reveal sharp K9s.

Hyunjin pats a spot on the rock, scooting over so Changbin could sit down with them. He happily obliges, sitting right in between the other two Dragons.

“What's up Bin?” Felix asks while leaning himself up on his elbows.

“Look!” Changbin slides over a little so his wings won’t hit them when he spreads them out. The Serpents face lights up, looking at the others completely healed wings.

“Oh, my gods!” Felix cheers, going to wrap the older in a big hug,

“You’re finally recovered!” Changbin smiles back at him. He’s so incredibly happy that he can finally have the freedom to use them again. Its been torture to have to stay grounded. 

While Felix and Changbin are celebrating, talking to each other excitingly, they don’t notice the tears welling up in Hyunjin’s eyes. He lets out a small cry, trying to wipe his tears away before the other two can see.

“Jinnie?” Felix asks, immediately stopping his short celebration, worry quickly spreading all over his face. The dragon hides his face in his rough palms, trying to hide his crying from the other two creatures.

“Hyunjin what's wrong?” He says more seriously when the other doesn’t answer for a few seconds, cupping his boyfriend's face. Changbin grabs his hand trying to reassure him, but that makes him cry harder.

“I-“ He cuts himself off, sniffling and wiping his face, struggling to say anything.

“What is it? You can tell us anything, téleios.” Téleios, or, τέλειος, is a word Felix often uses to describe Hyunjin. It means perfect, mature, or complete in Greek. Hyunjin sobs, tear falling freely down his face.

“I-I don’t want Binnie to leave.” He weeps. Changbin squeezes Hyunjin’s hand tighter in his own. Changbin had talked about leaving once he was recovered, but that was before he really knew Felix and Hyunjin. His heart twists inside of him, feeling like it might be torn apart. 

His clan might still be on the hunt after him, if he stays it might put everyone else in danger. But he also doesn’t want to break Hyunjin’s heart. What is he supposed to do? Both Felix and Hyunjin sense the pure distress and confusion coming off the dragon, and his brows furrowed in deep worry.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin starts softly,

“I know you staying is dangerous, even though I don’t exactly know the reason why… But we can make it work, were a family now. Chan and Woojin are both super strong and could probably take out just about anyone, we’ll protect you. Please stay…” He finishes with a whisper, tears still brimming his eyes. At that moment, Changbin makes a decision, and he’s not sure whether he’s going to regret it or not.

“I’m not going to leave.” He looks the Wyvern in the eyes,

“I’ll stay with you.” Hyunjin cries, going to hug the Dragon tightly. Felix also attacks him, ending up with Changbin falling back onto the rocks. To be honest, he never really wanted to leave in the first place. After meeting all eight of the amazing creatures that live together, it would be hard to ever find something that even gave him a fraction of this happiness. Chan offered multiple times that he could stay, the younger just didn’t answer him. But now he can gladly say that he wants to join the small family.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“You sure you’re ready Bin?” Chan asks for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Changbin sighs, exasperated.

“Yes Chan, I promise, I’m ready.” It's now been four months with his new family, and he’s finally going on a full-length flight. It’s been taking time for the Dragon to get back in the swing of flying, but he’s finally ready after weeks of flying around the clearing. Its been a full four days since he runs head first into a tree.

“Alright, but I’m carrying Hyunjin.” Changbin’s about to argue, but Chan quickly shuts him up with a glare. Chan said he needs to fly to the city of Athens to pick up some supplies because they’re running low. Their cabin is located on the far side of Athens, far away from the city, so it's quite the flight. 

Chan usually goes with Woojin, its when the two get to be alone and have personal bonding time. But Woojin is busy today doing Zeus knows what with Seungmin, and Hyunjin insisted he came with Chan, he’s been cooped up in the forest for about two years now. He wants to go into the city. 

The Wyverns injury on his wing has kept him grounded, and he really wants to be in the sky again. Changbin wanted to come along as well because he needs to really get in the swing of flying.

“Alright, where is Hyunjin?”

“He said he needs to say goodbye to Felix.” Chan laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Those two are unbelievably clingy.” 

“Oh trust me, I know. I room with them.”

“You can’t say anything, you’re just as bad as them. I know your secrets Changbin, you want in on it.” The Griffin smirks with a knowing look. Changbin is about to tell Chan to shut the fuck up as thats a personal secret that he doesn’t know how the older found out about, but then again the leader basically knows everything about everyone, but Chan cuts him off before he can.

“So first, we are visiting the temple of Athena to pay our respects, then we will make our way into the city. Alright?” Changbin nods. Chan visits the temple of Athena once a year to pay his respects for helping them in times of weakness, and letting them live on her territory. Its also the only temple near them, since, you know, Athens is her city. 

Both creatures turn their heads when they here the grass tussle behind them, finding Hyunjin beaming while running towards them. 

“Are we ready?” He asks once he is close enough. They both nod, 

“I’m going to carry you Jinnie, Changbin probably can’t take extra weight until he fully grasps flying again. I don’t want to risk it.” Hyunjin nods, walking over to the Griffin. Chan swiftly picks him up, carrying him bridal style. Hyunjin wraps his arms around the elder's neck, cradling himself against him. Changbin can’t help the tiny feeling of jealousy that creeps into his chest, even though he knows this is Chan and they wouldn’t do anything together.

“We good?” He looks at Changbin one last time, receiving a sturdy nod.

“Alright then, let's go.” Chan unfolds his feathery wings that have leopard print spots scattered all across the white feathers, gold flecks encasing the tips of each wing tip, breathtaking. Much different than Changbin’s own black leathery ones. 

And wow, Changbin’s never really seen Chan’s full wingspan, but it's huge, dominating actually. But he is part eagle so he should’ve expected that. 

After a moment, Chan leaps off the ground, his powerful wings taking him airborne. Changbin follows close after him, amazed how the other is still faster than him, even though he is carrying a whole dragon in his arms. They fly high up above the trees, going higher and higher until they catch the breeze, letting it carry them to their destination.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Changbin’s totally forgotten how nice it is to be in the air, soaring high above the trees, and just riding the wind. They’ve been flying for about an hour now, its almost midday, the sun rising high in the sky. 

“Ah, Changbin, the temple is right over there. Start heading down.” Chan flies closer to warn him, before tilting downwards. Changbin spots the temple, the large white building glistening in the hot summer sun. He also points his wings downwards, folding them in so he heads towards the ground faster. 

About twenty feet from the grass, he spreads his wings, letting him land on the ground safely. Chan lands right after him, folding his wings behind him gently. The Griffin landed much more gracefully than Changbin, he nearly tripped over his own clumsy feet when he got on the ground. Thats something that defiantly needs more work.

“You alright Hyunjin?” Chan asks, setting the Wyvern down carefully. He wobbles a bit, but he uses his wings to stay on balance.

“Great! That was really nice, thank you, Chan, it really means a lot to me.” He smiles, giving the elder a big hug.

“Of course.” Chan smiles, returning the gesture. They are right in front of Athena's temple, taking in its beauty and amazing architecture. The large white temple is on a cliffside, overlooking the ocean, the sea spray gently cooling them down, the sound of waves crashing against rocks far below quite relaxing. 

Grassy lands surround the temple, green, fresh and inviting. Chan walks up to the temple, admiring the giant statue of the goddess herself, then enters without a word. 

“Uh…” Changbin trails off, not sure what to do.

“I’m guessing we just stay here. Athena probably doesn’t want two dragons in her temple. Griffins on the other hand are allowed anywhere near any god. No matter what their heritage is.” Hyunjin answers, making himself comfortable on the soft grass. Changbin huffs, sitting next to him. 

 

Yeah, Changbin’s not even sure what he would say in the temple, he might upset them somehow and get struck down by lightning. He really isn’t good with words.

“Yeah, let's just wait here.”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“Alright.” Chan smiles,

“I just need to grab some supplies, stay close alright? The people of Athens know me some, I come here a lot, so we should be alright. Alright?” They both nod, shuffling closer to the Griffin. Hyunjin, despite being much taller than Changbin, curls into his side, folding his good wing around himself and folding the other one tightly behind himself so no one can see how damaged it is. 

He jumps whenever someone gets too close, or flinches when they brush shoulders with him. Its quite crowded in Athens on this fine summer day, so trying to keep up with Chan while he weaves with agility through the masses of people is proving difficult. 

Hyunjin seems to have a strong fear of humans, shaking slightly in Changbin’s arms. Changbin looks at him worriedly, wondering if this was a smart idea. He goes to say something about the matter to Chan, but when he looks up, he’s nowhere to be seen.

“Chan?” Changbin yells, looking around frantically,

“Christopher?!” He calls out his real name that he rarely uses. Only Woojin uses is frequently. Shit, they’ve already lost him. 

Just then, Changbin makes a mistake, a big mistake. He lets go of Hyunjin to go in search of the Griffin. He tries to look over the crowd, only to find he’s too short to look over their heads. 

“Dammit.” He curses quietly. People are giving him looks that range from weirded out to giving him at least ten feet of room. It's not every day you see a dragon walking around Athens, especially not one as small as Changbin. 

“Hyunjin-“ He cuts off, a look of dread settling on his face. Oh, Hephaestus.

“No no no no!” Changbin panics to himself,

“I’m such a goddamn idiot! Hyunjin!” He yells, shoving past the crowd. He’s gone. He can’t find him. Tears brim his eyes suddenly, he’s in such a panic, he’s lost his Dragon, in a group of humans, the one things Hyunjin’s fucking terrified of. Why did they bring him?! Why did Changbin agree to go with Chan?! Why did he leave him alone?! Oh god this is all his fault.

“Chan! Hyunjin!” He cries. He looks to the sky, wondering if he could fly to find them. Problem is, nets hang overhead, holding all sorts of supplies, and giving shade to the market place. He growls in frustration, tears slipping from his eyes. 

“Hyunjin, Chan…” He breaks down, curling up on himself near an empty merchant stand, trying to stand away from the crowds. He cries into his knees, using his wings to cover himself.

“Changbin?!” Chan yells, shoving his way through the crowds. Changbin pops his head up, looking for the voice. The Griffin comes out of the people, looking straight at the Dragon.

“Changbin!” He rushes over, skidding to a stop right next to him. 

“Hey hey hey, calm down,” Chan urgently tries to get him to stop crying, he’s threatening to go into a panic attack with how fast his heart is beating, and how shallow is breathing is.

“What happened-Wheres Hyunjin?” Changbin cries harder, hugging the Griffin tightly.

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” He hiccups,

“I lost him, I’m a terrible friend, I fucking lost him-“

“Hey!” Chan raises his voice, something he rarely does. He grabs Changbin’s jaw, forcing him to look the others darkening eyes. Chan’s iris’s are bright gold, always shimmering with something fierce, Changbin can’t quite tell what it is.

“We’re going to find him.” Changbin nods slowly, trusting what the other has to say.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“Changbin!” Hyunjin yelps, trying to fight against the crowds. Changbin had left for one second, and he was already being carried away. You would think he would be stronger than some humans. But they make him weak, they remind him of the night he was scorched and ripped apart.

“Help! Chan! Changbin!” He cries out desperately. People turn heads to look at the poor Wyvern, looking at his frantic state, and shredded wing. The scary thing is, most of them aren’t looking at him in pity, but instead, with hunger in their eyes.

“Ooh! What do we have here?” Someone swoons, walking over to the defenseless dragon, draping his arm around his shoulders.

“Its a poor Wyvern,” The man traces his fingers down Hyunjin’s damaged wing, circling all the scorch marks with a grin, making Hyunjin shiver in fear.

“And by the looks of it, he’s completely defenseless, did some poor dragon lose his wing?” He says in a mocking tone, making the group that is now surrounding him laugh. Hyunjin whimpers, trying to get away from the mans grasp. He feels totally powerless, weak, he forgot how menacing and scary humans are. The flashes of fire and torturous screaming fill his head, making him claw at his hair to try and forget. 

The man pulls Hyunjin back into his grasp, holding him painfully tight, dark bruises are bound to be found on his biceps.

“You know darling… You would sell for a good drachma, even with the damaged parts. Especially a Wyvern as pretty as you.” He grins at him evilly. The people agree, laughing and poking at him. Hyunjin covers himself with his good wing, covering his scaly face from the crowds.

“Don’t hide your face, beautiful,” The man mocks,

“Or we might just have to tear off that wing as well.” Howls of agreement and laughter fill the air, making Hyunjin sob. He can’t lose his other wing, he can’t go through that endearing pain again. They start to bind his wings together, also putting an animal cage over his mouth, a leather strap keeping his jaw secure, and effectively keeping his mouth shut. 

He lets out a gut-wrenching sob, tears streaming down his face, until the loudest growl is heard over everyone, silencing them immediately. 

Hyunjin is startled at first, looking around with wide eyes, searching frantically for what made the frightening noise, until he sees a familiar flurry of leather wings and black horns. Changbin. He’s actually there, there to rescue him. The Dragon looks furious and terrifyingly scary. Loud rumbling sounds coming from deep inside his chest, while black smoke curls off him. His wings are spread in a threatening manner, claws fully extended as he glares down the whole crowd with his steely, furious gaze. He may be smaller than the average dragon, but he’s just as threatening. 

Gasps and screams come from the people upon seeing the Dragon, all of them back up immediately. His yellow eyes are slitted, almost just looking like a straight thin line, barely visible.

“Let him go, or feel the wrath of the Dragon Clan.” He snarls at the men holding Hyunjin captive. They’re suddenly trembling with fear, shocked at the sudden appearance of a full bred Dragon. 

Messing with any kind of Dragon is sure to get you in trouble, maybe even killed. But a full breed? That's simply suicide, slow, excruciating, suicide. 

They let the Wyvern go immediately, backing up in terror. Changbin immediately takes the other into his embrace, carefully using one long claw to cut the leather strap around his jaw off and toss it across the floor. He then slices the cords around his bound wings. Once he is done freeing the door dragon, he turns his slitted eyes back to the men who had harassed him in the first place, walking up to them slowly. They’re shaking tremendously, wide-eyed and terrified.

“Touch him, or any other creature, ever again,” Changbin growls once he's close enough to the men, wrapping his long claws around the one who had been mainly harassing his friends throat.

“I will personally see to end each one of your lives, understood?” They don’t respond, just nod very shakily. Changbin snarls, bearing his sharp fangs while tightening his grip on the man's neck, making him let out a gargled choking sound, claws pricking the back of his neck to let out a small stream of blood.

“I said, do you understand?!” They yelp a quick, yes, and Changbin lets go of them so they can scurry off into the crowd. He turns his head, looking to the rest of the people.

“The same goes for all of you.” They all nod quickly, dispersing the ring that was surrounded around them.

“Come on Hyunjin,” Changbin’s gaze softens, eyes dilating back to their normal round shape, tone softening as he wraps an arm around the trembling Wyvern,

“Chan is waiting for us.” He nods, immediately falling against the others shoulder, soft tears still streaming down his face. Changbin nearly starts crying again as well, he nearly lost one of the people that he loves more than anything in this horrible world. 

Chan had turned into his true Griffin form, and scouted overhead, guiding Changbin to Hyunjin. Chan is still in his Griffin form, waiting on the outskirts of the city, ready to give Hyunjin a ride. He decided that it might be better if he was in Griffin form, giving the other more room. Chan looks truly magnificent as if his human form wasn’t already breathtaking. He was an amazing, stunning creature.

Luckily, he had grabbed all the supplies he needed before the whole incident happened. So they won’t be having to come back to get them. Good. 

Changbin hoists Hyunjin up onto Chan’s back, making sure he’s secure. Not a word is said as they fly back to Athens, just silent sorrow, as they almost lost one of their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is what
> 
> Woojin- Phoenix  
> Chan- Griffin  
> Minho- Naiad   
> Changbin- Dragon  
> Hyunjin- Wyvern  
> Jisung- Dryad  
> Felix- Sea Serpent  
> Seungmin- Siren  
> Jeongin- Half-Gorgon
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, and help me want to write more chapters. So please feel free to leave some:)))
> 
> @ktartsss on Instagram is were most people contact me if they want to speak to me personally, (or if you want to look at my artwork)
> 
> Illustrations for my stories  
> Instagram: @skz_playerrr  
> Twitter: @skz_playerrr


End file.
